


This isn't Right

by DeamonQueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, M/M, vampire!Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeamonQueen/pseuds/DeamonQueen
Summary: This wasn't suppose to be how things should end. You were never suppose to leave my side. VampireAU.A Belated Birthday present for my sister,OnlyDarknessAwaits1369. Enjoy it, sis!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyDarknessAwaits1369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarknessAwaits1369/gifts).



> As I said in the summary, this is a belated birthday gift for my little sis, [OnlyDarknessAwaits1369](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarknessAwaits1369/pseuds/OnlyDarknessAwaits1369). Truthfully her birthday was at September 8, but due to a lot of issues and the lack of ideas for a fic, I couldn't make it for the deadline. Anyway, decided to give this to her anyway and hope she'll like it.
> 
> Seriously though, nee, I really hope you do...
> 
> As do everyone of the readers for this fic. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.

**(o.o)**

 

 _This isn't right._ I thought as I stared in devastation at the dust on my feet. Not moments ago I had just watched the love of my life be killed by the people who I thought were my family and friends.

 

They all rejoiced as they realized that they had defeated the _supposed_ monster who had kept me prisoner.

 

_But it was a lie._

 

I was never Kakashi's prisoner. Contrary to what they all thought, he never kept me against my will. Plenty of times he had told me to leave his side. To go back to my village and be with my family and friends. To go back to my old life.

 

But that was all it was to me; an old life. No longer do I recognized that life. No longer did such a life held any meaning to me. Only him, the while-haired and crimson eyed vampire, and you heard that right, he was a vampire, my vampire. Anyway, he was what gave meaning to my life.

 

And now he was dead. Gone. Dust. He had been killed trying to protect me. Trying to make sure I wasn't killed by the demons my friends had summoned in order to defeat my vampire to get me back!

 

_Fools! I hadn't wanted to be saved! I never needed to any saving._

 

But they never listened. They never heard my words for they all thought I was under Kakashi's thrall or hypnosis, in layman's term.

 

_Thrall, my ass. The idiot was too lazy to learn such a complex skill._

 

Two hundred and forty-three years of unliving and Kakashi never learned the ways of hypnotizing his victims.

 

_Well, it wasn't like he needed it. Kakashi was quite a handsome man. He can lure all kinds of prey with his looks._

 

I cried harder as I remembered how his looks was the reason I met him in the first place. His handsome face was what had caught my attention when I met him at that bar that one night. He had been sitting alone on the booth drinking whisky, while I was being dared by my friends to approach him and buy him a drink.

 

I had been drunk enough at the time, that I had actually accepted the dare by Anko, who I had planned to thank for giving me that dare in the first place but now hate for joining the group who had slain my lover. Anyway, I had approached Kakashi and he and I connected. He had taken me to his mansion and had made love with me and ever since then we had been together.

 

It hurt even more, because I knew that he fell in love with me at first sight.

 

_How did I know?_

 

Well, he told me so because he had said that that night he had planned to eat whoever idiot that would've approached him. But he hadn't killed me or even eaten me. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind. He simply stared at me and talked to me and had allowed me to talk him. I knew we would've talked all night had my mind not been clouded by alcohol and my sex drive increased by his hotness at the time.

 

_Black and leather were the new sexy for me since that night._

 

And so we did what we did and we continued to do so and more. He became my lover, my bestfriend, my partner, my everything. And we would've been more, we would've been mates!

 

But no more. I can no longer have that Eternal future with him because he was gone.

 

"Iruka-sensei, you're free now!" Naruto, my most favorite student at one time, told me as he approached my mourning form. "Iruka-sensei?"

 

I could hear the confusion in his voice but I was too involved with my own pain to answer the boy.

 

"He's gone. He's really gone," I muttered as I tried my hardest to gather his ashes. "He can't be gone. He cannot leave me."

 

"Sensei!" The rest of Naruto's friends called out but as I did with the boy, I had ignored them.

 

"No, no, no. You can't leave!" I screamed at the dust in my arms and wrapped them tightly around my body.

 

 _This was wrong._ I thought desperately.

 

"You bastard! You can't leave! Wasn't the entire point of being Immortal was that you were usually who was left behind by your lovers and not the other way around? You told me. You told me that you weren't the type to leave but is usually the one who was left behind. You said death to you was meaningless because you never died. So why? Why did you do it? Why would you let yourself be killed? Why would you give up Eternity for a mortal like me? Why would you leave me? Kakashi-saaan!" I screamed to the wind my pain. My hurt. My devastation. Knowing there was no point.

 

_He was gone._

 

**(o.o)**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Short and a bit sad, I know but should be expected since this was a simple fic I thought on my way home from school. Aside from that, my sister always said she wanted an angsty fic and I simply gave her this!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it anyway, and please, feel free to give me a review. I might be tempted to make another KakaIru fanfic. hehehe
> 
> P.S. Nee, hope this fits your expectation. If not, well beggars can't be choosers! Bwahahahaha!


End file.
